


Sleepytime

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, but are champion snugglers, but nothing major, look they fight like a married couple, spoilers for 167
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Barnes attempts to stay awake as long as he can, but he can only fight it for so long.
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Sleepytime

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i know its been ages since ive posted anything here, but other projects have been eating my brain, and i havent done much here. i managed to get this little bit out, and im love it. That sweet sweet carnes and barter content, thank you for this food, Alex.

Barnes was in the middle of a really good point against Carter being the World’s Most Respected Egyptologist (or whatever), when a yawn completely overtook him, and he lost track of what he had been saying. 

“Hey, knock that of-” Carter’s reprimand was also cut off by a yawn, but he continued anyway, “Those are contagious, I swear.”

Barnes felt his eyelids drooping, was it really warm in here? Not like they could get a lot of airflow in a small box but, he was just suddenly so sleepy. Carter was already listing, and leaning into his shoulder, “Hey, Carter, Carter?  _ Howard _ .”

Carter mumbled unintelligibly, and instead of sitting up straight, he just nuzzled in closer, worming his way to lean in against Barnes’ chest. Barnes sighed, and lifted his arm to let him do what he wanted. There was no denying a sleepy Carter - he knew from experience - and he didn’t need to lose all feeling in his arm,  _ again _ . 

Barnes attempted to stay awake a little longer, he thought it was weird that so many of them seemed to be getting tired at the same time, maybe this had to do with the wild magic. But if he was being honest with himself, he really couldn’t be arsed to do much more than have a stray thought. His eyelids were heavy, and Carter was a pleasant weight against him, maybe if he just closed his eyes for a little bit, it would be okay. Wouldn’t hurt to be rested in case anything happened later. A lesson learned early on in life, sleep when you could, never knew when you’d have to go without.

Barnes sighed, breath ruffling Carter’s hair, pulled him a little closer, and finally let his eyes drift shut, dropping into sleep much quicker than he normally would have. If he had been able to think about it, he might have found it odd, but in his sleep hazed brain, he didn’t think anything of it. Hopefully, he wouldn’t regret it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kristsune) or [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
